Mundo Mágico
by Kary
Summary: Cinco años después de la última batalla Las Guerreras Mágicas regresan a Céfiro, solo que ellas no lo recuerdan, oscuros secretos y enemigos ocultos... por favor Reviews
1. Novelas, fama y recuerdos perdidos

Mundo Mágico  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Novelas, fama y recuerdos perdidos  
  
  
  
El tiempo pasa dejando sus huellas en las personas, todas tienen momentos felices, tristes, amargos, increíbles y mágicos, que las ayudan a obtener experiencia, pero solo tres personas han podido experimentar todas estas sensaciones en menos tiempo que alguien común y corriente, sobretodo esa sensación de magia que todos tenemos, no es solo el hecho de tener una amistad irrompible, ni el hecho de guardar un secreto que nadie se puede imaginar, si no que ellas disfrutan de la vida.  
  
  
  
- ¡¡Marina, Anaís, por aquí!!-  
  
Una muchacha de unos 19 años, mas baja que las jóvenes de su edad, de cabello sujeto en una larga trenza y ojos como el fuego, vestida con unos blue jeans y un pulóver azul, grita y saluda alegremente a dos muchachas de su misma edad, una alta, de cabello lacio azul, sujeto en una cola alta, de buen cuerpo y ojos como el mar, vestida con un pantalón gris y una blusa blanca, otra de estatura mediana, de cabello largo que sobrepasa los obras, y de lindos rizos castaños, vestida con una remera verde limón y unos pantalones negros, con una mirada alegre en los ojos verdes.  
  
- Lucy, hoy llegaste temprano- dijo la muchacha de ojos azules.  
  
- Si Marina, es que el día esta muy lindo, oye Anaís viste que teníamos razón, el cabello largo también te queda muy lindo- le dijo la muchacha de cabello rojo a la de rizos castaños.  
  
- Gracias- respondió  
  
- Muy bien, ¿entramos?- pregunto Marina  
  
- Si- respondieron Lucy y Anaís con un entusiasmo que le llegaba a los ojos.  
  
Las tres entraron por unas puertas eléctricas al interior de una torre que estaba en el centro de Tokio, subieron por el ascensor hablando de tonterías y caminaron hasta llegar a un ventanal sin prestarle atención a las miradas embelesadas de jóvenes que allí estaban.  
  
Antes de llegar a un mirador, tres muchachas de unos 15 años se les acercaron nerviosamente.  
  
- Disculpen- dijo una muchacha bajita de ojos café- ¿son ustedes Marina Ryuzaky, Lucy Shido y Anaís Hououji?  
  
- Si- dijo Anaís- ¿se te ofrece algo?  
  
- Por favor- dijo tímidamente la de cabello negro- ¿podrían firmar nuestros libros?  
  
- Si, claro- dijo Lucy  
  
Las tres extendieron unos libros dorados y unos bolígrafos  
  
- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunto Marina  
  
- Danny-  
  
- Soni-  
  
- Roxy-  
  
- Muy bien, aquí tienen sus libros- les dijo Lucy  
  
- Gracias- dijeron las tres niñas, y se fueron cuchicheando  
  
Marina no pudo ni siquiera abrir la boca para hablar cuando una periodista muy linda y un camarógrafo aparecieron enfrente de ellas.  
  
- y miren a quienes tenemos aquí- dijo la periodista impidiéndoles a las tres amigas escapar- las señoritas Lucy Shido, Marina Ryuzaky y Anaís Hououji, las tres exitosas escritoras y actrices de la telenovela que ha roto con todos los esquemas y récords del país "Mundo Mágico".  
  
- Hola, buenos días- dijo Anaís  
  
- Hola- dijo Lucy.  
  
- Hola- dijo Marina, le molestaba mucho que los periodistas las siguieran a todas partes.  
  
- Muy bien Anaís, háblanos del éxito de "Mundo Mágico", ¿de donde surgió la idea?  
  
- Bueno fue una idea que se nos ocurrió luego del accidente que tuvimos hace tres años- le dijo Anaís  
  
- Si, muy triste, y como va la recuperación, es un milagro que solo ustedes tres hallan sobrevivido, y solo con una perdida, aunque se puede decir que fue una gran perdida ¿no Lucy?  
  
- Si, bueno, uno no pierde sus recuerdos todos los días, pero hemos aprendido a conllevarlo las tres juntas-  
  
- Según se sabe cuando despertaron solo se acordaban de sus nombres y de que eran amigas, ¿pero no han recordado nada mas?  
  
- No- la corto Marina, no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas de eso.  
  
La periodista mostró una cara de disgusto y sorpresa con la respuesta de Marina, pero pareció preferir no discutir por que luego cambio de tema.  
  
- Y acerca de "Mundo Mágico", es increíble el éxito que ha tenido casi igual o más que el libro, todo tipo de publico esta hipnotizado con esta novela, desde niños hasta ancianos -.  
  
- Si, bueno, en realidad la idea de hacer la telenovela surgió luego del éxito que tubo el libro, nosotras nunca nos imaginamos esto- explico Lucy.  
  
- Lo más triste es que ya esta llegando a su fin ¿no?  
  
- Si, pronto va a llegar a su fin, es una pena, pero todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar- dijo Anaís.  
  
- Y no tienen planes de hacer un nuevo libro continuando con la historia de "Mundo Mágico"  
  
- No- dijo Marina- no tenemos pensado hacer ninguna continuación.  
  
- Que pena  
  
- Y les gusta mucho venir a la Torre de Tokio, ¿vienen seguido no?  
  
- Si- dijeron las tres  
  
- Bueno, si nos disculpan hoy es nuestro día libre y quisiéramos disfrutarlo- dijo Marina  
  
- Si, bien, muchas gracias por brindarnos un tiempo, todos los fans de "Mundo Mágico" esperamos que sigan teniendo el mismo éxito, y que ustedes sigan actuando y escribiendo tan bien como lo han hecho hasta ahora- dijo la periodista y el camarógrafo paro la grabación-  
  
- Muchas gracias otra ves por su tiempo- le dijo la periodista con una inclinación  
  
- No es nada- dijo Lucy  
  
- Adiós- dijeron Marina y Anaís  
  
- ¿Disculpen?- dijo de pronto la periodista.  
  
- ¿Sí?- preguntaron las tres  
  
- Podrían firmar mi libro- dijo sacando un ejemplar de "Mundo Mágico" de su bolso  
  
- Si, con mucho gusto- le dijo Anaís, cogieron el libro, se lo firmaron y el camarógrafo y la periodista se fueron-  
  
- Me molesta que nos hagan esas preguntas, que les importa si recordamos algo o no- dijo enfadada Marina  
  
- No seas así Marina, solo quieren saber- le dijo Anaís  
  
- Miren que lindo se ve Tokio- les dijo Lucy señalando la ciudad desde el vitral  
  
Sus miradas cambiaron de alegría a nostalgia, por alguna razón que no recordaban se sentían felices y tristes al estar allí, y es que no recordaban casi nada de sus vidas, según supieron habían viajado con sus familias a Venezuela, y de regreso el avión tubo un problema y cayó, todas las personas murieron, todas, excepto tres jovencitas de 16 años, Marina Ryuzaky, Lucy Shido y Anaís Hououji, que sobrevivieron milagrosamente, con solo algunas heridas leves, cuando a los dos días despertaron no recordaban nada, solo sus nombres y solo que eran amigas, no recordaban como se habían conocido ni nada, pero sabían que se querían mucho y eran muy buenas amigas. Permanecieron unos meses en un centro de rehabilitación, y así surgió la idea del libro "Mundo Mágico", por lo menos esa era la versión oficial, lo que nadie sabe es que la historia de "Mundo Mágico" era el resultado de las pesadillas que las perseguían constantemente, peces voladores, montañas flotantes, monstruos, peleas, muertes...así que decidieron escribir todos sus sueños, sentimientos, y recuerdos, para poder liberarse, al terminar de hacerlo sus pesadillas cesaron y se sintieron en paz, nunca pensaron en publicarlo, pero un día un hombre del centro lo leyó y las convenció en publicarlo, el libro tubo un éxito increíble y luego hicieron la novela en la que ellas mismas, las escritoras la protagonizaron.  
  
- Saben- dijo de pronto Lucy- anoche soñé nuevamente con ese hombre.  
  
- ¿Cuál él de los ojos azules y cabello negro?- pregunto Anaís  
  
- si, me regalaba el medallón- dijo Lucy agarrando el medallón que colgaba de su pecho  
  
- yo también volví a soñar con ese muchacho moreno- dijo Anaís nostálgicamente  
  
- y yo volví a ver a ver a ese niño, bueno a ese hombre, me miraba con esos ojos azules, se veía tan lindo- dijo Marina  
  
- ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? ¿Por qué no las podemos recordar?- pregunto tristemente Lucy  
  
- Tal ves algún día sepamos quienes son- dijo Anaís mirando como el sol se ocultaba tras la ciudad  
  
- Si- dijo Marina- Pero miren que tarde es, esa entrevista nos quito mucho tiempo  
  
- Es mejor ir a descansar, mañana grabamos en exteriores y hay que tener mucha energía- dijo Anaís  
  
- ¡¡¡Hola Lucy!!!- un joven como de unos 20 años llegaba corriendo seguido por dos más, era alto, de cabello negro corto y grandes ojos morados  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Anaís!!!!!- el otro joven también como de 20 años, era más bajo que el primero, de cabello rubio lacio y ojos azules, era muy atractivo ^-^  
  
- ¡¡¡Marina!!!- el tercero era un joven también bastante alto, de cabello café y ojos rojos vino.  
  
- Ahy no, y estos que quieren- dijo fastidiada y resignada Marina  
  
- Mi hermosa Lucy, ya llegó tu caballero para rescatarte- dijo el joven de cabello negro a Lucy mientras besaba su mano  
  
- Tony, tú no eres mi caballero, es solo en la novela, además ¿de que me vas a rescatar?- dijo Lucy retirándole la mano.  
  
- Hermosa Anaís, tú príncipe azul está aquí – dijo el joven rubio  
  
- Ahy Mario, no mezcles las cosas, ahora no estamos grabando así que compórtate ¿quieres?- dijo seriamente y fríamente Anaís.  
  
- Mi hermosa diosa azul- dijo el chico de ojos rojos inclinándose ante Marina  
  
- Tom, levántate y deja de babear- dijo molesta Marina- y no me llames diosa azul, que no lo soy.  
  
- Y que hacen tres hermosas mujeres tan solas- pregunto Tony  
  
- Nada, ¿y que hacen ustedes aquí? Nos vienen siguiendo ¿o que?- pregunto Marina  
  
- Claro que no las seguimos mi diosa, es solo el destino que se empeña en unirnos – dijo Tom  
  
- Pero que cursi- pensaron las tres muchachas  
  
- ¿y mi princesa desea que la lleve a algún lugar?- pregunto Mario a Anaís  
  
- no gracias, nosotras vinimos juntas, así que juntas nos vamos- le respondió Anaís  
  
- Así que nosotros... - comenzó a decir Tony  
  
- Adiós- finalizaron Marina y Lucy señalándoles a los tres jóvenes la puerta de salida.  
  
- Pero mi dulce diosa...  
  
- Pero nada, ya váyanse, es suficiente con verlos todos los días- le dijo cortante Marina  
  
- Bueno chicas vámonos- dijo Lucy  
  
- Si- dijeron Marina y Anaís  
  
Ya estaban empezando a dirigirse a la puerta de salida cuando las tres escucharon una voz  
  
- Guerreras Mágicas  
  
- Dijiste algo Tony- pregunto Lucy dándose la vuela  
  
- Yo no- respondió el joven  
  
- ¿Y ustedes dijeron algo?- les pregunto Marina a Tom y Mario  
  
- No- dijeron los dos  
  
- No debe haber sido nada, mejor vámonos- dijo Anaís caminando hacía la salida  
  
- Ya es hora Guerreras Mágicas- se volvió a escuchar  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Ya basta!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Quieren dejar la idiotez???!!!!- dijo histérica Marina señalando a los tres jóvenes, que se miraban confundidos y con signos de interrogación en la cabeza  
  
- Pero nosotros no hemos dicho nada, nadie a dicho nada- dijo Mario  
  
- Bueno, vámonos Marina ya es tarde- volvió a decir Anaís  
  
- Guerreras Mágicas- se escucho por tercera vez  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Tienen problemas menta...- Marina no pudo terminar la frase por que una luz blanca muy fuerte segó a todos y al instante...  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Seis jóvenes estaban cayendo desde 5000 metros de altura.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Que pasa!!!?? ¿¿¡Dónde estamos!??- gritaba Tony  
  
- No te preocupes Anaís yo te salvaré- decía Mario tapándose los ojos con las manos  
  
- Hazme un favor Mario- dijo Anaís- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!- gritaba Tom  
  
- Esto me parece familiar- dijo Lucy  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!!!- gritaba Marina  
  
Del agua un enorme pez con alas salto, dejando caer sobre el a los seis jóvenes.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- pregunto Tony- esto se ve como...  
  
- Un capitulo de Mundo Mágico- dijo Mario viendo el paisaje.  
  
Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de vegetación de todo tipo, un cielo azul que se unía con el mar resplandeciente, el sol brillaba en su esplendor y lo más extraño pero hermoso, montañas que flotaban en medio del cielo.  
  
- Debemos estar soñando otra vez- dijo Lucy  
  
- Es lo más probable- le confirmo Anaís  
  
- ¿Pero porque demonios tienen que estar estos idiotas en nuestros sueños?- dijo Marina señalando a sus espaldas a los tres muchachos que miraban todo atónitos.  
  
- Mi diosa, hasta en tus sueños estoy- dijo Tom a Marina embelesado.  
  
- Más bien en mis pesadillas, y mejor cállate si no quieres que, ya que es mi sueño haga que este lindo pez gigante te trague de un bocado  
  
- Se hace la dura, pero en verdad me ama- le dijo Tom a sus amigos con cara de sobrado  
  
- ¡¡¡Lo voy a tirar del pez para que se ahogue!!!- gritaba Marina que estaba siendo sujetada por Lucy y Anaís  
  
- Cálmate Marina- le dijo Lucy con una risa  
  
- Si, no le hagas caso- le dijo Anaís.  
  
- Por cierto, ¿No se les hace conocido todo esto? Bueno, así son nuestros sueños, pero esta vez se ve todo tan real- dijo Lucy  
  
- Es verdad, parece todo tan real- confirmo Anaís  
  
- Y si hemos llegado aquí, y si esto es real- dijo Marina emocionada  
  
- ¿cómo crees Marina, deber ser solo un sueño más?- le dijo Anaís  
  
- Oye pececito- le dijo Lucy al pez gigante- ¿Nos llevas a algún lugar en especial?- el pez cerro los ojos y los abrió como diciendo que si- ¿hay alguien allí?- el pez volvió a cerrar los ojos afirmando.  
  
- Mi amor- le dijo Tony- ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Cómo crees que un pez te va a contestar?  
  
Lucy no le hizo caso.  
  
- Bueno es mejor esperar a que nos lleve a tierra firme- dijo Anaís.  
  
Según el reloj de Mario llevaban 20 minutos volando sobre el pez gigante, Tony estaba dormido, Lucy le hacia todo tipo de preguntas al pez (¿te gusta la comida china?), Marina estaba tratando de quitarse a Tom de encima, Mario miraba a Anaís y Anaís reía al ver a Marina gritándole a Tom y tratando de tirarlo al agua.  
  
40 minutos llevaban cuando Anaís vio algo.  
  
-¡Miren!- dijo- es... es un castillo  
  
- No, ¡es el castillo- dijo Marina- el castillo de nuestros sueños!  
  
Con esto Tony se despertó y casi se cae del pez. A pocos metros se veía un enorme castillo hecho como de cristal, algo muy hermoso.  
  
- Es verdad, es el castillo de nuestros sueños, es igual, exacto- confirmo Anaís  
  
Por su parte los tres jóvenes miraban todo sorprendidos.  
  
El pez bajo a tierra y dejo a los muchachos a unos metros del castillo.  
  
- Gracias- le dijo Lucy al pez- ¿tenemos que entrar al castillo?- le pregunto, y este cerro los ojos afirmando y con un salto se fue.  
  
- Bueno, ya escucharon al lindo pez- dijo alegremente Lucy- tenemos que entrar al castillo.  
  
- Pero hermosura, el pez no habla, no te ha dicho nada- le dijo Tony  
  
- Vamos- dijo Anaís sin prestarle atención a los jóvenes.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar a la enorme puerta del castillo.  
  
- Muy bien- dijo Anaís  
  
- Llego el momento de enfrentarnos- dijo Marina  
  
- A nuestros recuerdos perdidos- dijo Lucy.  
  
Detrás de ellas los tres jóvenes las miraban con gotas de sudor en la cabeza  
  
- Nuestras princesitas se volvieron locas -_- U- dijo en voz baja Tom a Tony y Mario afirmaron.  
  
Lucy se dirigió a la puerta, acerco la mano para abrirla, pero sin llegarla a tocar esta se abrió, sobresaltando a todos y haciendo retroceder a Lucy.  
  
Un hombre de unos 20 años salió por la puerta, era muy atractivo, de cabello lila claro, ojos oscuros y vestido con un traje blanco raro.  
  
- Bienvenidas niñas del mundo místico- dijo el hombre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
¿Qué tal comenzó? Espero que bien  
  
Por favor R+R  
  
Kary 


	2. Reencuentros, peleas y una taza de te

Mundo MÃ¡gico  
  
  
  
Capitulo II  
  
1 Reencuentros, peleas y una taza de tÃ©  
  
  
  
- Bienvenidas niÃ±as del mundo mÃ­stico- dijo el hombre  
  
Lucy, Marina y AnaÃ­s se miraron confundidas.  
  
- Disculpe- dijo tÃ­midamente AnaÃ­s- Â¿usted se refiere a nosotras?  
  
- Pero claro que me refiero a ustedes AnaÃ­s, Â¿no me reconoces?  
  
- No- dijo esta  
  
- Yo se quien eres tÃº- dijo Marina acercÃ¡ndose al joven y mirÃ¡ndolo a los ojos de forma seductora  
  
- Pero claro que sabes quien soy Marina, soy yo Guru Clef- dijo el joven  
  
- Â¿Guru Clef?- repitieron las tres  
  
- Oye Marina amorcito- dijo Tom de pronto- Â¿quiÃ©n es Ã©l?- Tom miraba desconfiado al muchacho.  
  
- Â¿Acaso no estas escuchando actor de cuarta? Â¡No lo conocemos!- le grito Marina  
  
- Bueno- dijo Guru Clef sonrojado- ya se que me veo mayor, pero no he- cambiado tanto, soy el mismo Guru Clef  
  
- Ese es el problema, no sabemos quien es usted- dijo Lucy  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© quieren decir...- comenzÃ³ a preguntar Clef cuando una figura detrÃ¡s de Ã©l corriÃ³ hacia las tres muchachas abrazÃ¡ndolas con tanta fuerza que sus cabezas chocaron unas contra las otras, la figura era la de una mujer de bellas curvas, morena, de cabello rosado y con poca vestimenta.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡Mis niÃ±as- exclamÃ³- al fin han vuelto!!!  
  
Las muchachas se estaban poniendo azules de la asfixia cuando la morena las soltÃ³.  
  
- Pero mis niÃ±as no van a decirme nada- preguntÃ³  
  
- Disculpa, pero es que no sabemos quien eres- dijo Lucy- Â¿o sÃ­?  
  
- No- dijo Marina  
  
- Ni yo- dijo AnaÃ­s  
  
- Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?! Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo se pueden haberse olvidado de mÃ­?!- la joven se puso a llorar- si yo soy la bella ilusionista Caldina Â¿cÃ³mo me olvidaron?  
  
- Princesa...- dijo Mario- Â¿Conoces a estas personas?  
  
- No- dijo AnaÃ­s  
  
- Guru Clef Â¿quÃ© pasa? No me recuerdan- sollozÃ³ la ilusionista  
  
- Pu pu pu pu pu pu- Una bola blanca saliÃ³ de la oscuridad de la puerta del castillo y saltÃ³ directamente a los brazos de Lucy.  
  
- Pero que linda cosita- dijo Lucy viendo a la imitaciÃ³n de conejo que estaba en sus brazos.  
  
- Hermosura- dijo Tony- esa cosa es horrible, como te puede parecer lindo algo que no es ni conejo ni perro  
  
- Pero que dices Tony- replico Lucy enfadada- si esta cosita es hermosa  
  
- Â¿Guru Clef que pasa?- pregunto Caldina al mago- no recuerdan ni a Nikona  
  
- No lo se...- dijo el mago  
  
AnaÃ­s veÃ­a divertida como Marina peleaba con la cosa blanca, ya que esta le habÃ­a saltado en la cabeza y la habÃ­a despeinado toda, cuando un par de brazos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura y una voz varonil le susurro al oÃ­do  
  
- siempre cumples tus promesas...  
  
AnaÃ­s se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se encontrÃ³ con un hombre de unos 25 aÃ±os, de cabello verde, piel morena y ojos Ã¡mbar que reflejaban increÃ­ble amor y alegrÃ­a, sus ojos se encontraron, era el mismo hombre que invadÃ­a sus sueÃ±os y pesadillas, el mismo hombre que la hacÃ­a despertar a las 3 de la madrugada sudando frÃ­o, el mismo hombre del que habÃ­a escrito, algo muy doloroso ocurriÃ³ en la mente de AnaÃ­s, mil imÃ¡genes que pasaron a la vez, miles de recuerdos, fue mucho para ella y callÃ³ desmayada en los brazos del joven.  
  
- Â¡AnaÃ­s!- grito el joven moreno  
  
Todos se sobresaltaron al ver a AnaÃ­s desmayada, Lucy corriÃ³ a ver a AnaÃ­s, Marina paro en seco la persecuciÃ³n con la bola blanca y los demÃ¡s tambiÃ©n fueron hacia los dos jÃ³venes.  
  
- Â¡Princesa, AnaÃ­s, AnaÃ­s!- gritaba Mario, al acercarse, trato de sacarla de los brazos del joven que la sostenÃ­a pero este no lo dejo y lo miro de mala forma, desconfiado- que le hiciste a mi amada AnaÃ­s- le reclamo Paris  
  
- Â¿Amada?- repitiÃ³ el joven confundido  
  
- AnaÃ­s, AnaÃ­s- repetÃ­a Lucy tratando de despertarla  
  
- Paris es mejor llevar a AnaÃ­s adentro- dijo el mago  
  
- Â¿Pero que demonios pasa?- grito Marina- Â¿Por quÃ© saben nuestros nombres? Â¿QuiÃ©nes son?- dijo histÃ©rica Marina  
  
- Tranquila Marina- dijo Caldina  
  
- Vamos- dijo Paris decidido entrando al castillo con AnaÃ­s en brazos.  
  
Entraron al castillo, Guru Clef guiaba el grupo, caminaron por un largo pasillo de alfombras rojas hasta llegar a un salÃ³n, entraron, era muy hermoso, blando con cortinas de terciopelo escarlata y un trono de oro, ademÃ¡s de varios muebles blancos perla.  
  
- Paris- dijo Guru Clef- ponla sobre el mueble.  
  
Paris colocÃ³ a AnaÃ­s sobre el mueble de una forma tan dulce y delicada como se hace con un bebÃ©.  
  
- AnaÃ­s...  
  
- Tranquila Lucy- le dijo Guru Clef- ya va a despertar.  
  
- Si...  
  
- Seas quien seas- le dijo Marina a Clef, y este la miro enfadado- Â¿puedes o no despertar a AnaÃ­s?  
  
- Claro que puedo- dijo y recito unas palabras en otro idioma  
  
Lo siguiente fue muy rÃ¡pido y gracioso; AnaÃ­s abriÃ³ los ojos y se sentÃ³, Paris camino hacia AnaÃ­s para abrazarla, pero Mario le dio un empujÃ³n por las costillas para llegar primero a AnaÃ­s, pero antes de llegar Caldina lo tumbo para llegar primero pero tropezÃ³ con la capa de Paris y callÃ³ empujando a Marina y Lucy que corrÃ­an hacÃ­a AnaÃ­s, todos estaban tirados en el piso, y Nikona salto sobre la cabeza de Marina para llegar a los brazos de AnaÃ­s que solo reacciono riendo, mientras que Guru Clef, Tony y Tom reÃ­an con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
- Bonita, Â¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Mario a AnaÃ­s cuando todos estuvieron parados  
  
- Si, no se que me paso, pero ya me siento bien, de verÃ¡s no se preocupen.... Â¡Mario pÃ¡rate del piso- y es que Mario estaba arrodillado ante AnaÃ­s, diciendo todo tipo de cosas como Gracias a Dios que mi princesita esta bien  
  
- Â¿Ahora que AnaÃ­s esta bien quieren explicarnos que demonios esta pasando?- dijo Tom- Â¿cÃ³mo es que saben los nombres de las muchachas? Â¿Sobretodo el de mi diosa azul?- su comentario fue acabado con un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Marina que lo veÃ­a enfadada  
  
- Â¿CuÃ¡ntas veces te he dicho que no me llames diosa? Una, dos, cien, no, creo que Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡MIL VECES!!!!!!  
  
- Â¿Bueno y entonces quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Lucy  
  
- niÃ±as, como puede ser que no nos recuerden, ha pasado el tiempo, pero tampoco es para tanto- dijo la ilusionista  
  
- Es verdad no tengo ni idea de quienes son, Â¿y tu Lucy?  
  
- No, no los recuerdo Marina  
  
- AnaÃ­s Â¿y tÃº?  
  
- ...  
  
- AnaÃ­s  
  
- No... Yo tampoco se quienes son- dijo y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Ã©l joven de cabello verde no le quitaba la mirada de encima.  
  
- Pero viendo bien- dijo Lucy- este lugar me parece familiar, las montaÃ±as y los bosques  
  
- Claro amorcito- dijo Tony- este lugar es una replica exacta de Mundo MÃ¡gico, y siendo ustedes quienes escribieron el libro se supone que se parezca  
  
- Â¡Ya se!- dijo Marina chocando el puÃ±o con la palma de la mano, todos esperaban expectantes su gran conclusiÃ³n- Â¡Â¡Â¡Estamos soÃ±ando!!!  
  
- Â¿Â¿Â¿QUÃ‰???- dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza  
  
- Claro, piensen Lucy, AnaÃ­s, hemos soÃ±ado mucho con esto otras veces, seguro que es un sueÃ±o mÃ¡s  
  
- Â¿Y como explicas Marina, que, Tom, Tony y Mario estÃ©n aquÃ­?- pregunto AnaÃ­s  
  
- Bueno... seguro fueron esas galletas que hizo Lucy  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo crees? No cocino tan mal- dijo Lucy  
  
- Me parece a mi o Â¿ellas no se han dado cuenta que ustedes estÃ¡n presentes? ^_^U- le pregunto Caldina a los tres jÃ³venes  
  
- Claro que saben- dijo Tom  
  
- Es su forma de demostrarnos cuanto nos aman- dijo Mario  
  
- Son Ãºnicas en su estilo- dijo Tony  
  
- Ya lo creo- dijo Caldina con una gota grande en la frente- los odian  
  
- Disculpen- dijo AnaÃ­s a Caldina, Clef y Paris- desde hace cuanto que los conocemos.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo que desde hace cuanto AnaÃ­s?- replico Marina- Si no los conocemos  
  
- Deja que nos digan Marina- dijo AnaÃ­s  
  
- Bueno...- medito Paris- creo que desde hace cuatro aÃ±os  
  
- Cinco, cinco aÃ±os- confirmo Clef  
  
- Cinco aÃ±os - repitiÃ³ Lucy  
  
- Si, ya veo- dijo AnaÃ­s- es imposible que nosotras recordemos algo de ustedes o de este lugar, relativamente  
  
- Â¿Pero por que?- pregunto Caldina  
  
- Lo que sucede es que...  
  
- Lucy cariÃ±ito no tienes por que decirle nada a estas personas- replicÃ³ Tony  
  
- Tony cÃ¡llate, lo que pasa es que hace tres aÃ±os sufrimos un accidente.  
  
- Â¿un accidente?  
  
- Si- dijo Marina- y desde entonces no recordamos nada de nuestras vidas, fin de la historia.  
  
- Ya veo- dijo Clef, medito un momento y dijo- bueno sugiero que descansen un rato niÃ±as, Caldina llÃ©valas a sus cuartos asignados para que descansen.  
  
- Muy bien- dijo Caldina- vamos chicas  
  
Marina, Lucy y AnaÃ­s salieron, AnaÃ­s y Paris se dirigieron una Ãºltima mirada  
  
- Por favor ustedes quÃ©dense aquÃ­- le dijo Clef a los tres jÃ³venes  
  
En el pasillo caminaban las cuatro muchachas  
  
- Es muy extraÃ±o, despuÃ©s de tanto tiempo y que no recuerden nada, fue una gran sorpresa- dijo la ilusionista  
  
- Aja...- dijeron las tres, no se escuchaban emocionadas  
  
- Esperen a que las vean, Presea, Askot, RÃ¡faga, Latiz y todos, se van a poner felices.  
  
- Si... quienes quieran que sean ellos- murmuro Marina  
  
- Y esos muchachos Â¿son sus novios?- pregunto Caldina  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron las tres  
  
- esta bien, ya entendÃ­, pero Â¿quiÃ©nes son?  
  
- AdemÃ¡s de idiotas, ridÃ­culos, cursis y actores de quinta, son nuestros compaÃ±eros de actuaciÃ³n- dijo Marina  
  
- MÃ¡s bien nuestras parejas- la corrigiÃ³ Lucy  
  
- Pero hay que aceptar que son buenos actores- reconociÃ³ AnaÃ­s  
  
- Ya veo- dijo Caldina  
  
- Por cierto- dijo AnaÃ­s- tu nombre es Caldina Â¿no?  
  
- AsÃ­ es AnaÃ­s  
  
- Bueno... y esos dos muchachos Â¿quiÃ©nes eran?- pregunto Lucy  
  
- Verdad que no se acuerdan, bueno el mÃ¡s alto que antes era un enano, es Guru Clef, el mago de CÃ©firo- explico Caldina  
  
- Con que este lugar se llama CÃ©firo- medito Lucy  
  
- AsÃ­ es, y el otro de cabello verde es Paris- miro a AnaÃ­s intuitivamente, pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba en nada, ni se sonrojaba ni gritaba, miro al suelo con resignaciÃ³n- Paris es el prÃ­ncipe de CÃ©firo- dijo con desgana  
  
- PrÃ­ncipes, magos, peces gigantes, castillos, montaÃ±as flotantes...- contÃ³ Marina con los dedos- Â¿QuÃ© mas falta?  
  
- Mucho- dijo Caldina.  
  
Llegaron a donde tres puertas que estaban pegadas.  
  
- AquÃ­ estÃ¡n sus habitaciones, la de la derecha es de Lucy, la de la izquierda de Marina y la del centro de AnaÃ­s- dijo Caldina seÃ±alando cada puerta  
  
- Disculpa- dijo Lucy- Â¿Crees que podrÃ­amos estar en una sola habitaciÃ³n las tres?  
  
- Si claro Lucy- dio una palmada y donde antes habÃ­an tres puertas, ahora habÃ­a solo una gran puerta de caoba.  
  
- Gracias- le dijo Lucy  
  
- No hay problema, pero una pregunta- dijo Caldina cuando las tres muchachas entraron  
  
- Â¿sÃ­?  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© quieren una sola habitaciÃ³n?  
  
- Es que Ãºltimamente- dijo Marina- a Lucy le da miedo la oscuridad  
  
- Ah- dijo Caldina con una gota en la cabeza- bueno niÃ±as que descansen- y se retiro hasta perderse en la profundidad del pasillo.  
  
Mientras tanto dentro del salÃ³n ya se encontraban Presea y RÃ¡faga.  
  
Presea le estaba poniendo hielo en el ojo a Paris que estaba morado y RÃ¡faga le estaba pasando unas mantas a Mario para que se secara la hemorragia nasal que tenÃ­a.  
  
- Paris quÃ©date quieto no puedo ponerte el hielo- dijo Presea a Paris que no se quedaba quiero  
  
- Pero es que esta muy frÃ­o- dijo Paris- Guru Clef no puedes curarme por favor  
  
- No- dijo Clef rotundamente- te comportaste como un niÃ±o y no como un hombre, ahora sufres el dolor  
  
- Pero es que fue culpa de ese idiota- dijo Paris seÃ±alando a Mario  
  
- Â¿A quiÃ©n le dices idiota?, pelo verde- dijo Mario  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© quieres? Â¿QuÃ© te termine de romper la nariz?- le dijo Paris  
  
- Â¿Y tÃº quieres que te ponga el otro ojo morado?- le respondiÃ³ Mario  
  
- Ya basta, dejen de pelear?- dijo Clef pegÃ¡ndole a cada uno con su bastÃ³n.  
  
En eso se abriÃ³ la puerta y entro Caldina.  
  
- Pero Â¿QuÃ© les paso? Se ven terribles- dijo al ver a Paris y Mario  
  
- Nada- dijo Clef  
  
- Â¿Y las muchachas? quiero verlas- dijo Presea  
  
- EstÃ¡n descansando- le dijo Caldina- pero dÃ­ganme Â¿quÃ© paso?  
  
- Lo que paso fue...- comenzÃ³ a explicar Clef  
  
Flash Back  
  
- Â¿Y que quieres?- le pregunto Tony  
  
- Presentarnos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo van a estar aquÃ­ asÃ­ que es mejor conocernos, yo soy Guru Clef y el es Paris, el prÃ­ncipe de CÃ©firo  
  
- Soy Tony  
  
- Soy Tom  
  
- Soy Mario  
  
- No quise molestar a las muchachas, se ve que no se sienten bien hablando se ese tema pero ustedes deben saber como fue que perdieron la memoria- dijo el mago de CÃ©firo a los jÃ³venes  
  
- Bueno...- comenzÃ³ a contar Tom  
  
- Tom, no tienes que contarle nada a estos- dijo Mario- no lo conocemos y las muchachas no los recuerdan, no tiene caso.  
  
- Pero ellas si los conocen- dijo Tom- Mario, es mejor contÃ¡rselos, recuerda que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
  
- Â¿A que te refieres con lamentar?- pregunto Paris  
  
- Escuchen- dijo Tom- hace tres aÃ±os las muchachas viajaron y el aviÃ³n tubo una falla, todos los pasajeros murieron, excepto ellas tres, y casi sin rasguÃ±os, pero perdieron la memoria, el doctor dijo a todos los periodistas que no le preguntaran de su pasado por que si ellas llegaran a recordar algo muy de pronto, podrÃ­an sufrir un shok, y las consecuencias serian catastrÃ³ficas.  
  
- Ya veo- dijo Clef  
  
Por eso nos tenemos que ir- dijo Mario- ya mi linda AnaÃ­s tubo una recaÃ­da por culpa de, de este...- dijo y seÃ±alo con la cabeza a Paris- y no queremos que le pase nada peor a mi amada.  
  
- Â¿A que te refieres? el que AnaÃ­s se haya desmayado no fue mi culpa y ademÃ¡s Â¿por que te la pasas llamÃ¡ndola "amada" "querida"?- le pregunto Paris de mala cara  
  
- Por que eso es idiota y ya no quiero que la vuelvas a molestar, que con solo haber visto tu cara una vez se desmayÃ³- dijo Mario  
  
- Â¿Quieres ver como hago que te desmayes?- le dijo Paris acercÃ¡ndose a Ã©l  
  
- A ver si no es al revÃ©s- dijo Mario  
  
Lo siguiente fue que Paris se le tirÃ³ encima a Mario y le dio un golpe en la nariz y Mario le pegÃ³ en el ojo, en ese instantes llego RÃ¡faga y separÃ³ a ambos.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- reÃ­a Caldina  
  
- No te rÃ­as Caldina- le dijo Paris  
  
- Es que es tan gracioso, estÃ¡n celosos- dijo Caldina entre risas  
  
- Yo no estoy celoso- dijo Mario- AnaÃ­s me ama  
  
- Querido sabes que eso no es cierto, las muchachas no los soportan y tÃº Paris, AnaÃ­s no te recuerda, asÃ­ que ambos dejen la tonterÃ­a- les dijo Caldina  
  
- Pues AnaÃ­s no pudo olvidarme- dijo Paris y con un portazo saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n  
  
- No debiste haber dicho eso Caldina- le reprocho Clef- cuando supo que habÃ­an vuelto se puso muy feliz, debe haber sido un duro golpe saber que ellas no nos recuerdan  
  
- Bueno si- dijo Caldina disculpÃ¡ndose- Rafi Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡ Cristal?  
  
- Creo que estaba en el jardÃ­n- respondiÃ³ RÃ¡faga  
  
- Es mejor que nos vallamos a acostar, han sido muchas emociones para un solo dÃ­a- dijo Clef yendo hacia la puerta- Presea muÃ©strale a estos jÃ³venes sus habitaciones  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien Guru Clef, vamos- le dijo Presea a los jÃ³venes.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitaciÃ³n donde estaban las muchachas, ellas hablaban.  
  
Era un lugar muy lindo las paredes eran de un rosa pÃ¡lido, las cortinas de verde pÃ¡lido y los muebles de azul pÃ¡lido, una cama mas grande que la king Zan de caoba y mantas de seda, espejo, y un gran armario de roble.  
  
- AnaÃ­s, a nosotras no nos engaÃ±as Â¿Por que te desmayaste?- pregunto Marina a AnaÃ­s, ella estaba sentada en la cama, Lucy en un sofÃ¡ y Marina caminaba por toda la habitaciÃ³n sin parar.  
  
- No fue nada, solo me maree- respondiÃ³ la aludida  
  
- AnaÃ­s, puedes confiar en nosotras, somos tus amigas- le dijo dulcemente Lucy- Ese muchacho... Paris, es el mismo de tus sueÃ±os Â¿o me equivoco?  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©?- Marina se detuvo y camino hacia AnaÃ­s- Â¿De verÃ¡s es Ã©l?  
  
- SÃ­, es el mismo, el mismo con el que sueÃ±o  
  
- Entonces, si estamos en verdad aquÃ­- medito Marina  
  
- Oye Marina, ya me fije en como veÃ­as a Guru Ted- le dijo pÃ­caramente Lucy  
  
- Guru Clef- la corrigiÃ³ Marina  
  
- Â¡Ves! tenÃ­a razÃ³n Â¿Que, acaso te gusta?- le pregunto Lucy y Marina se puso rojÃ­sima  
  
- No- dijo- Es solo que sus ojos me recuerdan a los del niÃ±o de mis sueÃ±os.  
  
- Â¿Y no serÃ¡ el mismo?- preguntÃ³ AnaÃ­s  
  
- Tal vez, es que sus ojos son idÃ©nticos- dijo Marina todavÃ­a sonrojada.  
  
- Saben, todo esto me da miedo- reconociÃ³ AnaÃ­s  
  
- A mÃ­ tambiÃ©n- dijo Lucy  
  
- Y a mi- dijo Marina  
  
- Pero estamos juntas- trato de animarlas Lucy- mientras estemos juntas nada va a pasar  
  
- Es verdad, pero vamos a dormir, maÃ±ana tenemos que ver como regresar a nuestro mundo- dijo AnaÃ­s y las tres se cambiaron, se acostaron cÃ³modamente en la enorme cama y cuando pegaron la cabeza a la almohada, quedaron profundamente dormidas.  
  
Eso ocurriÃ³ como a las diez de la noche, eran las dos de la madrugada, todos dormÃ­an, bueno casi todos, un joven de unos ochocientos aÃ±os -_-U no podÃ­a conciliar el sueÃ±o, su mente vagaba en una profunda confusiÃ³n, hacia preguntas y se las contestaba asÃ­ mismo.  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© nunca hablÃ©?- se preguntaba  
  
- Porque eres cobarde- se respondÃ­a  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© no nos recuerdan?- se pregunto  
  
- Porque perdieron la memoria- se respondiÃ³  
  
- Si, pero no conozco ningÃºn hechizo para que la recuperen- meditaba- tengo sed- dijo de pronto. Se paro de su cama, se puso unas alpargatas y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n, camino por el pasillo del castillo hasta llegar un lugar muy grande, como una enorme cocina, antigua.  
  
Guru Clef abriÃ³ una especie de alacena y saco una jarra de cristal con agua, puso un poco en un vaso de cristal tambiÃ©n y tomo un poco.  
  
Unos pasos rompieron el silencio del lugar, una puerta se abriÃ³ y entro una joven, estaba en piyamas y llevaba el cabello suelto. Era Marina ^-^  
  
- Hola Marina- saludo Clef a la chica- Veo que tampoco podÃ­as dormir  
  
- He... Hola, tu eres Clef Â¿no?- pregunto  
  
- Si soy yo. Dijo, parece que no le molestaba el hecho de que la muchacha lo llamara Clef y no Guru Clef- y dime Â¿no podÃ­as dormir?  
  
- No, es que todo lo de hoy me ha dejado pensando- dijo la joven  
  
- Â¿SÃ­?  
  
- SÃ­, ademÃ¡s... tengo hambre, no he comido nada en todo el dÃ­a- dijo sonriendo  
  
- Ya veo- dijo Clef con una gota en la cabeza- voy a preparar tÃ© y galletas  
  
- No, no te molestes- dijo Marina sonrojada  
  
- No es molestia Marina- dijo Clef brindÃ¡ndole a la joven una espectacular sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar aÃºn mÃ¡s.  
  
- Â¿Pero porque me pone tan nerviosa?- pensaba Marina al ver a Clef preparar el tÃ©.  
  
- AquÃ­ tienes- le dijo Clef a Marina dÃ¡ndole una taza de tÃ©.  
  
- Gracias- dijo ella tomando la taza de tÃ© en sus manos.  
  
Permanecieron un rato callados hasta que Clef rompiÃ³ el hielo.  
  
- Marina... Â¿no quisieras recuperar todos tus recuerdos?- le pregunto  
  
- No- dijo ella mordiendo una galleta de chocolate  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
- Porque no, soy feliz asÃ­  
  
- Y no crees que serÃ­as feliz al recordar todo tÃº pasado, y Lucy y AnaÃ­s TambiÃ©n.  
  
- La verdad es que nosotras no queremos recordar nada.  
  
- Pero Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
Â¿Sabes- dijo tristemente Marina- Desde que despertamos hace tres aÃ±os, no hemos recordado nada, solo nuestros nombres y solo que somos amigas, nada mÃ¡s. Pero todas las noches durante estos tres aÃ±os, hemos sufrido mucho Â¿sabes lo que es tener pesadillas todas las noches, gritos, sangre y muerte? No, no lo sabes. Por tres aÃ±os hemos soÃ±ado lo mismo, una y otra ves, y no es un lindo sueÃ±o, es algo terrible que nos atormenta dÃ­a y noche, un dÃ­a a Lucy se le ocurriÃ³ la idea de escribirlo, de escribir esos momentos tan horribles en el que nosotras mismas estamos, gracias a eso las pesadillas cesaron un poco, pero no del todo- se detuvo un momento, Clef solo la miraba y la escuchaba atento- Â¿PorquÃ©? No lo sÃ©. Lo que si se es que estamos aquÃ­, y que entonces nuestros sueÃ±os no son tan sueÃ±os, si no recuerdos, y el estar aquÃ­ hace todo mÃ¡s duro, si nuestra vida antes de perder la memoria fue tan horrible como las pesadillas, entonces nosotras preferimos vivir sin esos recuerdos y seguir como hasta ahora, ser solo Marina Ryuzaky, Lucy Shido y AnaÃ­s Hououji, las creadoras de Mundo MÃ¡gico... asÃ­ es mejor- y unas cuantas lagrimas abandonaron su rostro para caer en la taza de tÃ© frÃ­o, Clef se paro de la silla, se acerco a Marina y la abrazo, Marina se sorprendiÃ³ con esto pero no sintiÃ³ disgusto, mÃ¡s bien se sintiÃ³ cÃ³moda, luego de un momento Clef se separo y con el dedo Ã­ndice le limpiÃ³ delicadamente la lagrima que caÃ­a suavemente por la mejilla de la joven y le dijo:  
  
- No te preocupes Marina, la realidad no es tan mala como parece, pero es tÃº elecciÃ³n, ya sabes que cuando me necesites yo estarÃ© allÃ­- le dijo y luego la abrazo nuevamente.  
  
- Gracias- dijo la muchacha algo roja- la verdad es que no se porque te contÃ© esto, nunca lo habÃ­a hecho con nadie mÃ¡s que no fuera AnaÃ­s o Lucy, pero me siento bien.  
  
Bueno, gracias, mejor te acompaÃ±o hasta tÃº habitaciÃ³n para que no te vallas a perder- y juntos emprendieron camino por el largo pasillo, dejando dos tazas de tÃ© frÃ­o, sin haber sido tocado una sola vez. 


	3. Tropiezos, paseos y ¿Quienes son las Gue...

III Capitulo

Tropiezos, paseos y ¿Quiénes son las Guerreras Mágicas? 

El día amaneció soleado en todo el castillo, desde la mañana se sentía mucho alboroto, personas que caminaban de aquí para allá, limpiando, buscando a alguien más o cuchicheando acerca del regreso de las Guerreras Mágicas.

- Escuchaste, Las Guerreras Mágicas han vuelto

- Sí, pero no recuerdan nada

- ¿Qué?

- Al parecer perdieron la memoria

Estos eran algunos de los tantos comentarios que se hacían en el palacio.

Guru Clef estaba reunido en el salón del trono con Presea, Ráfaga, Caldina, Paris.

- Muy bien- dijo Clef- anoche llegue a la conclusión de que es mejor no decirle nada a las muchachas sobre su vida de Guerreras Mágicas

- ¿Pero porqué?- pregunto Paris

- Paris, ayer escuchaste lo que dijo el joven que es su amigo, no pueden recibir ninguna noticia impactante- le dijo Clef

- Y su pasado es bastante impactante- dijo Presea

- Pero...

- Pero nada Paris- le dijo seriamente Clef- tú no quieres que Anaís o alguna de las muchachas resulte lastimada

- Claro que no

- Bueno entonces no reclames, tal vez llegue un día en el que recuperen la memoria- les dijo Clef

- Esta bien- dijeron todos

En otra parte del palacio nuestras amigas estaban algo dormidas, la primera en despertarse fue Anaís y luego Lucy

- Bueno días Anaís

- Buenos días Lucy

- Toc, Toc, 

- Lucy abre la puerta por favor- le dijo Anaís

Lucy se dirigió a la puerta y la entre abrió

- Hola Lucy buenos días- dijo alegremente Caldina

- Hola Caldina, pasa- le dijo Lucy abriendo completamente la puerta

- Hola Anaís, ¿durmieron bien?

- Sí, gracias Caldina- le dijo Anaís

- Vine a mostrarles la ropa que les hice- dijo abriendo el armario, dentro de este había cientos y cientos de ropas de todos los tipos, faldas, vestidos, pantalones, y ropas cefirianas.

- Woww- dijo Lucy- ¡cuanta ropa!

- Si, yo misma la diseñe- dijo Caldina

- Gracias- le dijo Anaís

- Por nada- le dijo Caldina con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en unos sofás y se pusieron a hablar de cosas comunes, como el clima, Tony, los jardines, Tom, el palacio, Mario, y lo insoportables que son los tres jóvenes. Ya llevaban como una hora hablando,

- Esta niña si duerme... -_-U- decía Caldina mientras miraba a Marina que aún dormía.

- Sí, Marina siempre duerme mucho ^-^- Anaís peinaba su cabello mientras hablaba, estaba sentada en un banquillo blanco enfrente del tocador.

- Es verdad, hoy me siento muy bien...

- Que bueno Lucy, me alegra, hoy tienen que estar perfectas - dijo Caldina

- ¿Y por qué?- le pregunto Lucy

- Por nada- dijo Caldina- por cierto Anaís, el cabello largo te queda muy lindo, además tus ojos lucen más que cuando usabas esas cosas en ellos.

- Gracias, ¿que cosas? ¿Los lentes? ha, es que ya no me hacen falta- dijo Anaís.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación dándole paso a una pequeña bolita blanca con una gema roja en la frente, entró y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación

- ¡¡¡¡¡Nikona!!!!! ¿¿¿Dónde te habías metido???- le pregunto Caldina

- Pu pu pu pu pu- Cuando salto sobre la cama donde Marina aún dormía, y para mala suerte del animalito la despertó

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué demonios?????????????????- Marina aún estaba un poco dormida y se restregaba los ojos.

- Pu pupupu

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero si eres tú, bola de algodón!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡Porqué me despertaste!!!!!!??????- Marina comenzó a correr a la pobre de Nikona por toda la habitación haciendo reír a todas. Marina se cambio luego de dejar de perseguir a Nikona. Ella tenía puesto un vestido por los tobillos, de la cintura para arriba era negro sin mangas, pegado al cuerpo y de la cintura para abajo era celeste como descolorido, un poco volado, pero no mucho, y en la cintura tenía una cinta medio gruesa color celeste también, con unas sandalias negras. Anaís se puso una camisa verde clara con un escote en la espalda y sin mangas, levemente pegada, y una falda por las rodillas negras, y sandalias negras. Lucy por su parte aún no terminaba de escoger lo que iba a ponerse.

- Lucy, ¿porqué no te decides ya?- le decía Marina- tengo hambre

- Es que hay muchas cosas, no se que ponerme- decía Lucy mientras veía la ropa.

- Bueno Lucy que te parece si nos alcanzas en el comedor- le dijo Caldina- te dejamos a Nikona para que no te pierdas

- Está bien- dijo Lucy midiéndose un sombrero negro de terciopelo.

Así, Anaís, Marina y Caldina salieron de la habitación dejando a Lucy y Nikona dentro, luego de quince minutos Lucy ya estaba lista, decidió ponerse un vestido rosado sobre las rodillas, cuello largo y sin mangas pegado al cuerpo y sobre el una chaqueta negra hasta la cintura con un solo bolsillo del lado izquierdo, su trenza, y su medallón en el pecho complementaban su atuendo.

- ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto a Nikona dando una vuelta, Nikona salto alegremente- Gracias- Nikona salto hacía la puerta.

- Sí vamos, de seguro ya todos desayunaron, con el hambre que tengo- Abrió la puerta y ambas comenzaron a caminar por el corredor, Lucy veía el paisaje que mostraban las ventanas, jardines enormes, flores de todos los tipos y tamaños, árboles y un sol que brillaba. De pronto Nikona comenzó a correr muy rápido por el pasillo

- ¡Nikona, espera no corras, me voy a perder!- gritaba Lucy corriendo tras la bolita blanca que cada ves se veía más lejos, dio vuelta una esquina y:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAST!!!!!!!!!!- Lucy tropezó con algo y callo de espalda al suelo.

- Ahí me dolió- dijo sobándose el golpe

- Disculpa ¿estás bien?- le pregunto una voz

- He... si no hay problem...- subió la cabeza y miro por primera ves "la cosa" con la que había tropezado, y quedo en blanco, no era una cosa si no un hombre, pero eso no fue lo que más la sorprendió, era alto, muy alto, de cabello negro y ojos azulados morados, pero su atractivo tampoco fue lo que la sorprendió, no, lo que la sorprendió fue que era el mismo hombre con el que soñaba, el mismo que ocupaba sus pensamientos a cada momento, no pudo reaccionar, se quedo viéndolo, sin palabras, sin emociones, y logro escuchar de lejos algo -Lucy- y ese Lucy, este Lucy la volvió a la realidad.

- Disculpa Lucy ¿te lastimaste?- le pregunto el joven ayudándola a levantar del suelo.

- No, no me lastime, gracias- le dijo Lucy ya parada- Debo suponer que me conoces

- Si, disculpa, lo olvide, soy Latiz- dijo el muchacho

- Ha- dijo Lucy-_ "Latiz, Latiz"_

- ¿Piensas en algo?- le pregunto

- No, en nada, ¿tú no estabas ayer aquí?- pregunto Lucy

- No, ayer llegue de Autosam- le dijo

- ¿Autosam?- pregunto extrañada

- Si es un planeta

- Ha.

- Y dime Lucy ¿para dónde ibas corriendo?- pregunto Latiz

- Bueno iba siguiendo a Nikona, íbamos al comedor, allá me esperan

- Si quieres te acompaño

- Gracias- dijo Lucy- creo que si no me perdería

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, cada uno fundido en sus pensamientos, sin hablar. Cada uno que otro momento Lucy miraba a Latiz de reojo para comprobar que era el mismo de sus sueños. Llegaron a una puerta enorme.

- Bueno aquí es- dijo el joven- nos vemos luego Lucy- Y se fue sin dejar siquiera que Lucy le diera las gracias, pero antes de que se hubiera alejado demasiado Lucy le grito- ¡¡Gracias!!- El se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa le hizo un saludo con la mano, saludo que hizo que a la chica se le subiera el rojo al rostro.

Abrió la puerta y entro, había mucha gente, entre ellos estaban Marina, Anaís, Caldina, Tony, Mario, Tom, Paris, Guru Clef y cuatro personas que Lucy no recordaba haber visto, un joven vestido de verde y de cabello castaño oscuro, con un flequillo que no le dejaba ver los ojos, una mujer muy hermosa, alta, blanca, de cabello castaño claro sujetado en una cola alta y de ojos miel, un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules y por último una niña de unos cuatro años, de tez blanca, ojos y cabellos rosados, muy lindo.

- ¡¡¡Hola Lucy!!!- la saludo Marina alegremente parándose de su asiento- ven siéntate aquí- le dijo señalando una silla vacía a su lado. 

Lucy se acerco y se sentó.

- ¿Dormiste bien Lucy?- le pregunto Guru Clef

- Si gracias

- Mira Lucy- Marina estaba de muy buen humor- ella es Presea- corrió poniéndose tras la joven de cabello castaño claro

- Hola Lucy ¡Que gusto verte!- Presea le dijo saludándola con una sonrisa

- Hola, yo también me alegro de verte.......creo-

- Y él es Askot- Marina dijo yendo rápidamente detrás del puesto del joven de cabello castaño, el cual por alguna razón se sonrojo (¿Por que será?  ^^)

- Hola Lucy- Askot la saludo

- Hola-

- El es Ráfaga- dijo Marina yendo hacia el asiento de este

- ¿Cómo has estado Lucy?

- Bien, gracias-

- ¿Y a que no te imaginas?- le pregunto Marina emocionada

- ¿Qué?

- Ráfaga es el esposo de Caldina. Y ella- Marina fue hasta el asiento de la niña- es Cristal, su hija

- Hola pequeña- dijo Lucy- se parece mucho a ti Caldina

- Gracias, por cierto Lucy, ya te íbamos a ir a buscar, Nikona llegó sin ti ¿Cómo llegaste sin perderte?- Caldina parecía confundida mientras veía a Lucy

- Ah si- dijo Lucy con el tenedor en la mano, el cual tenía un trozo de melón a punto de metérselo en la boca- un muchacho me guió

- ¿Un muchacho?- Presea pregunto extrañada

- Si, un muchacho llamado Latiz me acompaño hasta aquí.

Todos quedaron en silencio, y las personas venidas del mundo místico se sorprendieron

- ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto la pelirroja

- No, claro que no Lucy- le dijo Guru Clef

- ¿Y por que se quedaron tan callados de pronto?- pregunto Anaís

- Por nada- respondieron todos a coro con una sonrisa fingida y una gota en la cabeza a causa de su imprudencia

- No sabía que Latiz había vuelto- dijo Presea

- Si- respondió Guru Clef muy serio- llego en la mañana

- ¿Que les parece si salimos hoy?- propuso Caldina para romper el hielo que se había formado

- Claro- Marina dijo alegre

- Si este lugar es muy lindo- Anaís veía por un gran ventanal el sol en su esplendor

- Y podremos disfrutarlo los dos juntos- Mario hablo por primera ves en la mañana, viendo empalagosamente a Anaís

- Yo también voy

- Paris, nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo- le dijo Guru Clef de manera ceremonial, Mario solo una risa burlona y Paris dirigió a Clef una mirada que claramente decía Más te vale no decirme que no, así que Guru Clef sonrió con una gota en la cabeza- pero nada que no podamos dejar para después.

Mario gruño, Paris sonrió a Anais y ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Y bien ¿para dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto Marina

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al río?- propuso Presea

- ¡¡¡Sí!!!- viboroteo alegremente Cristal- el río es muy lindo y azul mami

- Sí cariño- le respondió dulcemente Caldina

- Por cierto Paris ¿qué te paso en el ojo?- Marina lo miraba inquisitivamente como sabiendo lo que paso, aunque en el fondo no lo sabía.

- He... No, nada- respondió mirando hacía otro lado

- Ja- murmuro Mario

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto Anaís

- No nada princesita

- Bueno vamos- dijo Askot

- ¡Si!- dijeron todos parándose de la mesa

- ¿Y va a ir Latiz?- pregunto Lucy

- Iré a preguntarle- Ráfaga se propuso a ir en busca del joven espadachín

- Te esperamos afuera cariño- le dijo Caldina

Todos salieron del comedor, Ráfaga por un lado y los demás por otro.

En algún lugar del palacio se encontraba un joven, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, pensando, con los ojos cerrados. Era Latiz. Se encontraba recordando el momento en que había llegado a Céfiro, este día.

Flash Back

- Veo que regresaste- dijo Guru Clef

- Si, ayer sentí la presencia de las Guerreras Mágicas, pero no pude venir hasta hoy. Guru Clef dime como esta Lucy- Latiz estaba con su semblante serio igual que siempre, pero al pronunciar el último nombre sus ojos se iluminaron vivazmente.

- Latiz, ha ocurrido algo- así fue como Guru Clef le contó a Latiz lo ocurrido con las Guerreras Mágicas, su perdida de memoria y las razones por las que era peligroso decirles la verdad de su vida- y esa es la razón por la cual no pueden saber nada de su pasado o podrían salir lastimadas ¿comprendes Latiz?

- Si claro que comprendo, pero Guru Clef no puedes hacer ningún hechizo para que recuperen la memoria

- Eh estado buscando, pero aunque lo encuentre no lo haré

- ¿Porque no?- pregunto Latiz

- Por que ellas no quieren

Fin Flash Back

- Hola Ráfaga- dijo Latiz sin abrir los ojos aún

- Hola Latiz, tiempo sin verte- Ráfaga estaba cruzado de brazos

- igual ¿Cómo esta Cristal?- Latiz se bajo del árbol de un salto

- Bien, Caldina organizó un paseo con las muchachas, Paris, Clef y yo vamos a ir ¿quieres venir?

- No gracias

- Anda Latiz, ven- Ráfaga insistió

- No, mejor me quedo, no tiene sentido, ella... ya no es la misma

- Te refieres a Lucy ¿no?. Latiz el que no recuerden nada de su pasado no significa que hayan cambiado, son las mismas, claro ahora son más maduras y mayores, pero ven y verás que Lucy sigue siendo la misma- dijo Ráfaga

- Bueno esta bien- Latiz acepto y ambos salieron del jardín. 

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la puerta principal donde todos estaban esperándolos animadamente. Anais y Presea hablaban mientras Paris y Mario se echaban miradas de fuego, Lucy trataba de quitarse a Tony de encima, él estaba empeñado en que fueran tomados de la mano, Askot llevaba en los hombros a Cristal. Marina hablaba con Guru Clef y Tom intentaba explicarle a Caldina lo que era un avión.

Cuando Lucy vio a Latiz, corrió hacia el dejando caer al suelo de bruces a Tony que intentaba besarla, provocando las risas de todos.

- ¡Hola Latiz!- saludo Lucy emocionada

- Hola Lucy, Marina, Anaís- el joven saludo muy calidamente

- Hola- Marina y Anaís veían fijamente al hombre

- ¿Y quien es ese Lucecita?- Tony le pregunto a Lucy, Lucy lo miro enojada por ese "Lucecita" y Latiz lo miró muy fríamente 

- Mi nombre es Latiz ¿Quién eres tú?- su tono helaba hasta la sangre mas caliente

- Soy Tony- el muchacho tenia una gran seriedad y Caldina viendo aproximarse una pelea más intervino

- Bueno en marcha- todos comenzaron a caminar.

Dirigiendo el grupo iba Nikona, detrás Askot con Cristal en hombros, luego Caldina y Ráfaga seguidos por Paris, Guru Clef y Latiz, después iban conversando amenamente Presea, Tony, Tom y Mario y un poco más alejadas del grupo Anaís, Marina y Lucy.

- ¿De verdad es el?- Marina pregunto incrédula

- Te digo que sí, Latiz es el mismo hombre de mis sueños

- Entonces Lucy, eso quiere decir que Guru Clef, Latiz y Paris son las personas que hemos buscando desde hace tanto- Anais medito

- ¿Y ahora que? les vamos a preguntar quienes son ¿o que?- pregunto Marina

- No se-  dijo Lucy

- Es mejor dejar las cosas así, ahora sabemos que ellos son reales, por lo tanto lo que sucede en las pesadillas también, no quiero saber más, me gustaría no estar aquí, y seguir pensando que todo esto es una horrible pesadillas- Anaís bajo la cabeza tristemente

- A mi también- dijeron a la par Lucy y Marina

- Pero vamos a disfrutar esto, es un lugar muy lindo y todos ellos son muy simpáticos- Lucy se trataba de alegrar a sus dos amigas

- ¡¡¡Lucy, Marina, Anaís, no se queden atrás!!!- les grito desde adelante Caldina

- ¡Si, ya vamos Caldina!- grito Lucy, agarro de las muñecas a Marina y Anais y corrió con ellas hasta donde estaban los demás.

Caminaron por un rato hacía llegar a un lugar despejado había un río azul y caía de el una enorme cascada cristalina.

- ¡Qué lindo lugar!- El lugar tenía maravillado a los jóvenes del mundo místico, sobretodo a Lucy que se divertía mucho.

- Marina, cielito lindo- Tom le hablaba a Marina mientras ella prestaba atención a las palabras de Guru Clef, Marina lo volteó a ver- ¿no te parece que es un hermoso lugar para pasar un día romántico juntos?- Marina se volteó sin decir nada y siguió hablando con Guru Clef.

- Aja Clef, como te decía... no creo que... 

- Marina- la interrumpió Clef- ¿no le vas a responder al joven?

- No, es que se me gastaron los insultos 

- Ha ^_^U

Mientras tanto Anais reía de unos muyyyyy malos chistes que le estaba contando Paris, pero ella reía sinceramente y Mario gruñía con cada uno

- ... y se cayó- Paris termino el chiste

- jajajaja, fue muy bueno- Anaís reía aun

- Princesita ese chiste es uno de los peores que he oído en mi vida, es... es... balurdo- gruño Mario

- Mario- lo llamo tranquilamente Anais- si dices que me quieres tanto ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Paris frunció el ceño

- Si princesita yo hago lo que sea por ti

- Bueno te pido que- Anais se acerco a Mario de una manera sensual y estaba a una distancia muy corta a su rostro, lo que hizo que el ceño de Paris se profundizará aun más- no me vuelvas a Llamar princesita, ¿¿¿entiendes o te lo vuelvo a explicar???- con eso Paris rompió en risas y carcajadas, Anais se paro del piso- vamos Paris- le dijo y ambos dejaron a Mario echando humo.

Lucy estaba hablando con Presea cuando apareció Caldina muy preocupada

- ¿Han visto a Cristal? no la encuentro

- No- dijeron las dos

- ¿Donde se metió esta niña? Ráfaga ayúdame que no encuentro a Cristal

- ¿Qué? 

Pronto todos estuvieron separados en grupos que fueron sacados por sorteo

1er grupo: Ráfaga, Guru Clef, Tom

2 do grupo: Caldina, Paris, Mario

3er grupo: Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Nicona

4to grupo: Presea, Latiz, Tony, Askot

- Cuando pasen dos horas regresaremos a este punto- índico Guru Clef

- Bien- dijeron todos y cada grupo tomo un distinto camino

- Que bueno que Nicona vino con nosotras- dijo Lucy- Así no nos vamos a perder

- Bueno eso es verdad- dijo Marina- ¿pero no puedes hacer que deje de saltar?

- Marina eso no molesta, no te quejes- le dijo Anais

- Esta bien-

Hablaban sin darse cuenta que cada ves se internaban más y más en un espeso bosque.

En otro lugar más alejado

-¡Cristal!¡Cristal! ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba Ráfaga llamando a su pequeña hija

- ¡Cristal! - Guru Clef y Tom llamaban a la niña

- No esta- ¿Guru Clef no tienes idea de dónde se pudo haber metido?

- Tranquilo Ráfaga, ya la vamos a encontrar

- Si, ya va a aparecer- Tom trataba de animar también

En otra parte

- Cristal ¿estas allí?- Paris buscaba a la niña entre los arbustos, recordando que cuando ellos jugaban a las escondidas ella solía esconderse en lugares así

- ¡Quitate de allí!- le dijo Mario intentando quitarlo de los arbustos- Niña, Cristal ¿estas aquí?

- Deja la idiotez, no ves que no esta- Paris le reprocho molesto, seguía de mal humor "¿Por que demonios tenía que tocarme la búsqueda con el?" ese pensamiento recorría la molesta mente del joven príncipe, creyendo que tal vez le había caído una maldición.

- Eso no importa yo la voy a encontrar- dijo Mario comenzando a imaginar una escena- Yo llego con la pequeña Cristal y le digo a mi princesita "princesita Anaís mira, rescate a la niña" (el fondo es rosado y romántico con burbujas por todas partes) y estoy con la niña en brazos enfrente de Anaís y ella me dirá "querido Mario eres mi héroe, ¿quieres tomarme la mano?" dejo a Cristal a un lado y tomo la mano de mi princesita y ella se me acerca, nos vamos a bes...

-¡¡¡¡GRAHSSS!!!!- Mario salió de golpe de su transe, ya que Paris le acababa de mojar con una cubeta de agua fría en toda la cabeza (¿De dónde la saco?)

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE TE PASA IMBECIL???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿PORQUE ME MOJAS???!!!

- Porque eres un tarado

- ya dejen de pelear y busquen a Cristal- les dijo Caldina

- Oye Marina, esta muy oscuro

- Lucy, no te preocupes, Anais ¿dónde estas?

- Aquí

- Demonios no veo nada

Marina se quejaba no veía nada "Demasiada oscuridad" por alguna razón estas palabras resonaban  en la mente de las tres jóvenes. Las muchachas se habían internado demasiado en el bosque, y ahora además de estar perdidas estaban en completa oscuridad.

- ¿Y Nikona? ¿Dónde esta Nicona?- pregunto Lucy, cuando algo salto a sus brazos. Nicona.

- Aquí estas, creí que te habías perdido

- Pu, pu pu pu

- Es mejor tomarnos de las manos, no veo nada- sugirió Anais y las tres se tomaron de las manos, Marina dirigiendo, Lucy en el medio y Anais de última.

- Marina, Anais mejor quedémonos aquí, si no nos vamos a perder más

- No Lucy- dijo Anais- es mejor buscar la salida

En un lugar muy despejado

- Es mi culpa- se recrimino Askot- no debí dejarla sola

- No es tú culpa Askot, esas cosas pasan- dijo Presea

- Ya es tarde, en 10 minutos tenemos que regresar al río con los demás- dijo Tony

- Quien sabe, tal vez ya la encontraron- dijo Presea

- No. Dijo repentinamente Latiz, no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta hora. Askot suspiro decepcionado

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Tony 

- Solo lo se- dijo Latiz tan frío como un témpano de hielo y Tony se quedo confundido por la frialdad del joven

En otra parte

- Lucy, Marina ¿ven esa luz?- dijo de repente Anais

- ¿Cuál luz?- preguntaron ambas jóvenes.

- Esa, parece que es la salida- dijo Anais señalando un par de árboles de donde se emitía una extraña luz y las tres amigas más Nicona se encaminaron hacia ella, buscando la salida. 

- ¡Te encontré!- grito Mario por unos arbustos

- ¿Qué? ¿encontraste a mi pequeña?- pregunto esperanzada Caldina al joven. Y en ese instante de los arbustos donde estaba Mario salió saltando un extraño animal como un gato pequeño, salto, miro al joven y salio corriendo

- Idiota- le dijo Paris

- Yo creí que era Cristal- dijo el joven

- Si Caldina, no sabía que Cristal ahora tenía orejas- dijo irónicamente Paris

- Claro que no las tiene- dijo Caldina

- No me importa- dijo triunfal Mario- yo la encontraré y le mostraré a Anais que soy el mejor

- Miren, es una fogata- dijo Lucy viendo el fuego delante de ella, la luz que habían visto provenía de aquella fogata

- Pero no hay nadie aquí- dijo a Anais,  en eso detrás de varios arbustos una pequeña figura salió corriendo a los brazos de Anais.

- ¡Hola Anais!

- Pero si eres tu Cristal- dijo asombrada Anais

- Es mejor que vallamos regresando- propuso Presea bajándose de un salto del árbol al que se había subido para ver mejor 

- Espero que la hayan encontrado

- Bueno compañero- Tony colocó una mano en el hombro de Askot- si no es así, te toca vértelas con una madre muyyy enojada

- No digas eso- le respondió Presea frunciendo  el ceño- ya quedamos en que no fue culpa de Askot ni de nadie- Latiz por su parte no pensaba ni decía nada, al parecer pensaba.

- Cristal ¿dónde estabas? Todos se preocuparon mucho por ti- le pregunto Marina mientras la niña seguía abrazada a Anais, se alejo un poco de su pecho y miro divertida a Marina- me perdí jugando

- Bueno pero ya estas bien, así que vámonos

- Espera Lucy, aun no les presento a mis amigas

- ¿Qué amigas Cristal?- Anais frunció el cejo ¿Qué amigas podría tener una niña de cuatro años a mitad de un bosque tétrico?

- Pequeña…- una voz se oyó acercarse, una voz fina, de mujer.

- ¡Ellas!- Cristal corrió hacia  donde la maleza no permitía ver más, y de allí salieron dos mujeres, una anciana, su piel morena estaba arrugada y era de baja estatura, pero a pesar de que parecía ser una mujer mayor, en los rasgos de su rostro se dejaba ver que había sido una hermosa mujer, de ojos verdes claros y cabello castaño pero sin ninguna cana, la mujer que estaba a su lado era muy hermosa, alta, delgada, su cabello de un tono azul y violeta, corto hasta el mentón, sus ojos eran del mismo color que la anciana, pero pequeños y alargados. Ambas estaban vestidas con ropas marrones de campesinas. Cristal corrió hacia ellas y abrazo las piernas de la joven mujer que sonrió.

- Vamos regresando- anunció Guru Clef a Ráfaga y Tom

- Ojalá la hayan encontrado

- Si, Caldina debe estar preocupada- Ráfaga pateó frustrado una piedra.

- Hola- saludo la muchacha- ustedes deben ser amigas de Cristal ¿no? Mucho gusto soy Rubí y ella es mi abuela Zafiro.

- Mucho gusto yo soy Anais Hououji  y ellas son mis amigas

- Soy Lucy Shido

- Soy Marina Ryuzaky

- Que bueno que llegaron, no queríamos tener que ir al castillo a llevarla- dijo la anciana  con voz rasposa. 

- Muchas gracias por haberla cuidado- Anais agradeció con una inclinación

- No es problema, mi abuela y yo la cuidamos bien

- Ustedes viven en el castillo- la anciana  pregunto, mas bien afirmo 

- Si, en realidad estamos como de vacaciones aquí, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo- explico Marina

- ¿Pero como supo que vivíamos en el castillo?- Lucy pregunto extrañada

- Es fácil saberlo, por sus ropas, cuando vimos a Cristal supimos inmediatamente que era del castillo, una niña del pueblo no se viste tan fino, telas  de seda y oro no son nuestro estilo- explico con una linda sonrisa Rubí.

- Ya veo- Lucy quedo pensando- ¡¿Por qué no vienen con nostras?! Estoy segura que Caldina y Ráfaga querrán agradecerles por haber encontrado y cuidado a Cristal

- No – respondió la anciana Zafiro con su voz- no tenemos ningún afecto por las personas que allí moran- y sin decir nada se perdió en la oscuridad

- Disculpen a mi abuela- dijo inclinándose- a  veces puede ser un poco… seca.

- No importa, ¿pero porque no le agradan las personas del castillo? A mi me parece que son personas muy agradables

- Bueno Lucy esa es una historia larga, si quieren siéntense

Todas se sentaron. Rubí frente a las muchachas y con Cristal sentada en sus piernas.

- Hace algunos años la princesa Esmeralda, el pilar de Céfiro fue raptada por su guardia Zagato, la princesa convoco a una leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas- tomo un respiro y aunque notó incomprensión en los rostros de las tres muchachas continuó hablando- ellas debían salvarla y regresar la paz a Céfiro, pero en vez de eso mataron sin compasión a la princesa- su rostro se afligió y el de las tres muchachas se horrorizó, pero ninguna dijo nada- luego desaparecieron dejándonos sin pilar y cayendo en la destrucción.  

- Que horrible…- susurro Anais

- Y eso no es todo Anais, Céfiro sin la existencia de un pilar cayo en crisis, varios planetas trataron de invadir este mundo, pero ellas regresaron y a su parecer salvaron el mundo, una de ellas fue elegida como pilar- su rostro se endureció y reflejo mucha ira- pero la muy estúpida resulto ser un pilar irresponsable, en vez de admitir su destino, prefirió dejarnos a nosotros esa responsabilidad de cuidar al planeta. 

- Pero… ¿eso no es mejor?

- No Marina, el deber del pilar era mantener hermoso y estable este mundo, velar por su seguridad, ahora esa responsabilidad es nuestra y no es fácil, ahora no podemos estar tristes o muy preocupados porque entonces Céfiro corre peligro, todo por culpa de un pilar irresponsable, unas guerreras ineficientes y los habitantes del castillo que no fueron capaces de hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Y por eso tú y tú abuela viven aquí

- Así es Lucy, nosotras preferimos vivir lejos de todos

- Ya veo…… ¡es tarde! Hace 15 minutos que deberíamos haber regresado, tus padres deben estar preocupados Cristal

- Si Anais- dijo la niña yendo hacia ella

Todas se pararon

- Bueno espero volverlas a ver, pórtate bien Cristal.

- Si Rubí

- Hasta luego- se despidieron las jóvenes y comenzaron su camino de regreso al lugar de partida con Cristal y Nikona.

- Fue una idiotez haberlas dejado ir solas- Mario y todos estaban reunidos nuevamente en el lago, llevaban veinte minutos esperando a que las tres guerreras Mágicas y Nicona regresaran

- No fueron solas, Nicona esta con ellas- replico Presea al comentario del chico

- Si, gran ayuda una almohada con patas- rió Tony irónicamente 

- Tal ves encontraron a Cristal y por eso tardan- propuso Askot

- Bueno si ese fuera el caso, ellas ya…

- ¡¡¡Mami, Papi!!!- las palabras de Tom fueron interrumpidas por los grititos de Cristal, ella iba corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre que no espero y corrió hacia ella tomándola en brazos y abrazándola fuerte, detrás de la escena estaban Lucy, Marina, Anais y Nicona contemplando complacidas la escena, al igual que todos.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Estábamos preocupados.

Nicona salto a los brazos de Presea y para sorpresa de todos ella la acarició.

- Bueno, es que nos tardamos algo en encontrarla y luego…

- ¡¡¡MIS NIÑAS!!!- Anais  no terminó de hablar cuando por segunda vez en Céfiro las tres muchachas fueron abrazadas por Caldina pero con mucha fuerza, ya que no solo se  golpearon las cabezas unas a las otras, si no que vieron estrellas, estrellas, incluso el sistema solar entero- ¡¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!

- No te preocupes Caldina- dijo Marina más o menos recuperada- pero ya suéltanos ¿si?

- ¿Ah? Si perdón

Ya recuperados todos de la emoción, iban de regreso al castillo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, iban casi de la misma forma en que partieron, dirigiendo el grupo Nicona, Caldina y Ráfaga con Cristal dormida en brazos atrás, Askot y Tom hablaban, luego Paris, Latiz y Presea, seguidos por Tony, Guru Clef y Mario y al igual que antes, un poco apartadas, Lucy, Anais y Marina.

- Oye Guru Clef- por alguna razón la voz de Anais temblaba

- ¿si?- pregunto el sin voltear a verlas

- ¿te podemos hacer una pregunta?

- Si claro Marina- contesto Clef aun sin verlas

- ¿Quiénes son las Guerreras Mágicas?- pregunto Lucy

Notas de la autora:

Hasta que por fin regrese, ayer termine este capitulo, y por cierto se lo dedico a la Tía Ele ya que fue ella la que me dio ánimos para continuarlo,  gracias tía!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que te guste este capitulo….

Kary

Ja ne


End file.
